Aprés avoir retrouvé sa soeur
by naty.joy
Summary: Ma suite de l'épisode comme deux soeur ... Lilly et Scooty


Lilly, Scooty, Christina et sa fille venaient a l'hôpital. Scooty portait Chris qui épuisée s'était endormie pendant le voyage. Lilly avait pris sa nièce dans ces bras. Toutes les deux se regardaient comme pour s'apprivoisé alors que Sccoty négocier avec l'infirmière de garde une salle et des soins pour Cristina. Lilly partie de son côté s'occuper de sa nièce.

- Bonjour, es ce qu'un docteur pourrait me dire si ce bébé va bien ?

- C'est le vôtre ?

- Non, je suis de la police, sa mère a était battu et je veux m'assurer que son enfant va bien pendant qu'on la soigne

- Sa mère est ici ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Christina Rush, elle vient d'être admise aux urgences

- Et quel est le prénom de cette jolie petite fille

- Je ne sais pas, sa maman n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire

- Bien, je vais voir si le Docteur June est libre

- Merci

- Une seconde, quel est votre nom ?

- Liliane Rush, inspecteur Liliane Rush

- Vous êtes de la même famille ?

- Oui, Christina est ma sœur

- Vous vous servez de votre plaque pour avoir un rendez-vous ? Vous savez il y'a d'autres personne qui attendent ici et qui ont des rendez-vous ? En plus vous ne savez pas le prénom de votre nièce !

- Ecoutez madame, je n'avais pas vu ma sœur depuis des années avant qu'elle vienne me demander de l'aide, son petit ami la frappé et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour elle et son bébé, je les ai sortie de la. Maintenant j'ai besoin de me rassurer et de la rassurer sur la santé de ce bébé alors prenez en compte ou pas que je suis inspecteur mais donnez-moi un rendez-vous !

- Bien, ne vous énervez pas cela ne sert a rien, je viens de biper le docteur de June

- Julia pourquoi m'a tu bipé ?

- Cette personne veut que tu ausculte ce bébé, sa mère était une femme battue et elle a peur que le père s'en soit pris au bébé.

- Venez fit le docteur a Lilly qui en l'attendant avait pris place sur une chaise

- Bonjour docteur

- Bonjour, montré moi cette jolie petite fille. Avez-vous remarqué des bleus ?

- Je, je ne sais pas je n'ai pas regardé, on est arrivé directement

- Quel age a-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas fit Lilly flippé de ne rien savoir sur sa nièce

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne pense pas qu'elle est été mal était nourrie

- Elle n'a rien mangé depuis que je l'ai retrouvé fit Lilly de plus en plus inquiète

- Je vous montrerait la pharmacie, il y aura de quoi la nourrir, la changer …

- Merci fit Lilly en regardant la pédiatre ausculté le bébé

- Bien, et voilà petite fille la torture est terminée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait subit un quelconque service ajouta-elle pour Lilly

- Merci pour nous avoir donné de votre temps

- De rien, c'est normal. Allons remplir l'estomac de ce bébé, elle est tellement sage.

20 minutes plus tard Lilly était de retour auprès de Scooty avec un sac plein de choses pour soigner un bébé

- Des nouvelles de Christina demanda Lilly en portant le biberon au lèvres de sa nièce

- Non, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder et son bébé ?

- Elle va très bien, aucun signe de violence ni de mauvais traitements

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Tu ferais une excellente maman ajouta-t-il en regardant Lilly donner le biberon

- Merci répondit simplement Lilly

- Tout va bien demanda Scooty

- Oui, enfin je suis inquiète pour Chris.

- C'est grâce a toi si elle s'en est sortie et tu seras la pour l'aider a sa sortie de tout manière

- Oui, enfin avec le bébé je risque de ne pas être de bons conseils. Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle

- Tu le sauras quand Christina ira mieux

- Oui mais je ne sais rien sur ma nièce, ni quel âge elle a, ni comment elle est nourrie, ni si elle a déjà des traitements

- Hey, tu n'es que sa tante, tu n'as pas a savoir tout ça

- Sauf si je dois l'amener au docteur. Tout ça c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas voulu parler a Chris quand elle est revenue

- Ce n'est pas grave Lilly, grâce a toi vous avez la vie devant vous pour faire la paix

- Oui, ce ne sera pas si simple

- Aucune relation de famille n'est simple Lilly

- Je crois qu'il faut changer ce petit ange fit Lilly, je reviens

- Je ne bouge pas fit Scooty en souriant

- J'espère, c'est toi qui a la voiture répondit Lilly en souriant aussi avant de partir

Quand elle eut terminé de changer le bébé, Lilly trouva Scooty a sa place habituel.

- Ah Lilly, le docteur vient de passer. Chris va bien, elle demande sa sœur et sa fille.

- Quel chambre ?

- 312, je passe te chercher dans deux heures

- Non, viens avec moi la voir, tu la autant sauvé que moi

- Elle ne veut pas me voir et vous avez beaucoup de chose a vous dire

- Comme tu veux mais je ne veux pas te faire revenir, je prendrais un taxi ou le métro

- Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas

- Scooty je ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais rester ici alors rentre chez toi je me débrouillerais

- Fait attention a toi Lilly et si tu veux rester ici demain je peux faire en sorte que le chef accepte

- Je serais au travail demain Scot mais merci

- De rien Lil, passe une bonne soirée

- Toi aussi Scooty, a demain

- A demain

- Hey, comment ça va fit Lilly en voyant le visage encore tuméfié mais soigné de Christina

- Tout va bien, maintenant je n'ai plus mal du tout par contre je devrais rester la une semaine avant de pouvoir sortir

- C'est pour ton bien

- Je sais, mais Sonia ?

- Je m'en occupe, c'est quand même ma nièce

- Et elle t'aime déjà fit Christina en voyant que Sonia venait de s'endormir dans les bras de Lilly

- Je crois qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée, je suis même impressionné qu'elle n'ait pas sombré avant fit Lilly en la donnant a Chris

- Oui, Sonia est très forte

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- 9 mois, c'est elle qui m'a poussé a partir, avant ma grossesse j'aimais tellement son père que les coups je les acceptés mais une fois que j'ai su pour Sonia, je devais la protéger, j'ai fuis mais il m'a retrouvé, j'avais déjà un gros ventre alors je n'ai reçus que des coups a la figure, je crois qu'il a eu pitié de moi qui le supplié de ne pas faire de mal a notre bébé mais le mois suivant, il m'a vraiment frappé au ventre et j'ai saigné j'ai cru l'avoir perdu mais ce n'étais qu'un décollement du placenta. Grace a un ami docteur j'ai pu rester dans une clinique jusqu'à ces 1 mois. Je suis ensuite resté quelques semaines dans un appartement au-dessus d'un bar ou je travaillé mais très vite les pleures de bébé et le fait que je quitte mon service a la moindre pleure pour m'en occuper on dérangé alors je suis venu te voir.

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté, et surtout de ne pas t'avoir laissé parler s'excusa Lilly

- Hey, tu avais des raisons de ne pas vouloir me parler

- En tout cas, tu as une magnifique petite fille

- Merci fit Christina en regardant Sonia

Elles parlèrent du temps où elles n'étaient encore que des sœurs, de tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Elles voulaient repartir sur des bonnes bases. Elles parlèrent aussi garçons et une fois que Chris eu raconté son histoire elle questionna Lilly

- Je sais que tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait que le travail dans ta vie mais Scooty fait partie de ton travail alors vous êtes ensemble, tu sais je ne t'en voudrai pas, en aucun cas nous deux c'était sérieux

- Moi et Valens ? Non, on n'est pas du tout ensemble. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y'a quelque chose entre nous deux ?

- Parce qu'il t'a aidé aujourd'hui comme toujours et que c'est la personne que tu appel en cas de problème, la première personne a laquelle tu penses et vos yeux brilles quand l'un parle de l'autre. Pourquoi rigoles-tu demanda Cris en voyant Lilly rire

- Tu essayes de me mettre avec ton ex Chris, qui en plus de ça est mon collègue a peine 1 heure après t'être fait soigner.

- C'est mon droit en tant que petite sœur, mon rôle est de t'aider a être heureuse comme moi depuis que j'ai eu Sonia et avec son père au début.

- Chris, il t'a frappé et pire encore tu pensais vraiment être heureuse

- Oui, ma vie avec Morgan était parfaite Lil, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. J'étais moi avec lui, il m'a appris a aimer vraiment et il m'a donné la plus belle petite fille du monde. Alors oui, ces derniers temps n'ont pas été faciles et j'avoue ne pas avoir été pleinement heureuse mais être avec Sonia, en fuite ou pas c'est magique Lil alors je ne renierais jamais les deux ans que j'ai passé avec Morgan, ni avoir été heureuse avec lui malgré la fin.

- Je comprends fit Lilly une fois que sa sœur eut terminé de parler. Je ne critique pas ce que tu as vécu avec Morgan, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas mais tu dois admettre que toi comme moi ne savons pas choisir les hommes de nos vie.

- Pour toi c'est juste que tu es assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que Scooty en pince pour toi

- Arrête avec Scooty, et pour toi ?

- Pour moi, je crois que je ne fais pas assez attention, je fais trop vite confiance.

- Excusez moi fit une infirmière en rentrant, je dois vérifier que tout va bien et les heures de visites sont terminé

- Oh, déjà fit Lilly, désolé nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer.

- Elle ne peut pas rester demanda Chris

- Melle Rush il faut vous reposer

- Je reviendrai te chercher fit Lilly, en prenant son sac et sa nièce, repose toi bien

- Merci, merci pour tout Lil

- C'est normal Chris, aller on dit à bientôt à maman fit Lilly en fessant faire faire un coucou a Sonia

- Et pas de bêtises toutes les deux fit Christina

Lilly du garder quelques jours Sonia car Christina devait reprendre des forces, ces mois de supplices quotidien avait mis son corps et son esprit a rude épreuve. Le lendemain de son arrivé elle avait dû faire une déposition a la police puis elle avait passé plus de 3 heures avec un psychologue. Elle aimait autant les pys que sa sœur alors le pauvre avait passé un sale quart d'heure a essayer de la faire parler. Le jour d'après Lilly avait pu venir la voir pour lui apprendre que l'enquête sur ce qui s'était passé quand elle avait été sauvé était classé, avec les dépositions de tous, les policiers avait classé l'affaire, mais pas classé comme le sont les affaires que Lilly réouvre, vraiment classé, terminé plus personne ne viendrait y mettre son nez dedans, Lilly comme Scooty ou Christina n'aurait aucuns problèmes. Lilly se plaisait dans son rôle de tata, et même si elle avait dû amener Sonia au central, elle s'en était occupé du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les visites étaient courtes et les rendez-vous chez le pys bien trop long pour Christina alors quand Lilly lui apprit qu'elle pouvait sortir Christina sauta de joie. Pendant le mois qui suivi, Christina et Sonia emménagèrent chez Lilly et grâce a leur père Christina trouva un petit travail dans une grande enseigne de vente de produits de beauté, la femme de son père gardant Sonia quand Christina travaillait. Grace a ce travail Christina pu louer un petit appartement et commencer une nouvelle vie. De son coté, Lilly elle aussi avait en quelque sorte commencé une nouvelle vie, a force de parler avec Christina de Scooty encore et encore Lilly avait compris que Scooty était bien plus qu'un ami, c'était l'homme sur qui elle avait compté toutes ces dernière années, l'un des seul non le seul homme qui était resté aussi longtemps dans sa vie. Et un jour, devant un café dans la rue ils avaient parlé, beaucoup parlé et de fils en aiguille Scooty avait avoué qu'il l'aimait aussi bien plus qu'une amie et depuis ils étaient ensemble, Lilly comme toujours se demandait quel direction allai prendre cette relation, quelles conséquences allai t'elle avoir dans leur vie, dans leur travail mais elle avait décidé de vivre au jour le jour, qui sait avec le travail qu'ils avaient alors elle prenait autant de bonheur que la vie lui en apportait et a présent, Scooty lui en offrait bien plus que tous les hommes qu'elle avait pu connaitre. Tous allait pour le mieux, elle reparlait avec Chris, elle avait une nièce adorable, ce qu'on pouvait définir comme une vrai famille avec son père, sa belle-mère et Flin et un petit ami aussi adorable que sexy que demander de plus ? Lilly le su quelque temps plus tard, ce qui pouvait encore plus la rendre heureuse était d'avoir sa propre famille. A l'arrivée des jumelles, la Lilly devient la femme la plus heureuse du monde.


End file.
